


GreekHat Mythos

by Waddler



Series: GreekHat Mythos AU [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: This is the main story line for the GreekHat Mythos Villainous au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, A friend made an au, and I sorta kinda got dragged down into it.

"Lord Zeus?"    
The Elder god was staring at the sky holding onto his white top hat with ribbons.    
"Ahem Lord Zeus."    
"Oh! Ah sorry Poseidon i was um...quite Distracted." Zeus stammered snapping to attention. The Sea God raised a Goggled eye. Like his twin brother,Hades, Poseidon Wore an odd bag on his head.   
"Well we have kind of a meeting to get to. The winter Solstice?" Poseidon muttered as Zeus Adjusted his hat.   
"Ah yes. Of course. the Solstice. I almost forgot."    
The friends started moving down the hall as they entered Olympus's main room.   
All the Gods were present. Around this time was the transition from summer to fall. Which would mean...    
"Perse!"    
Poseidon and Zeus looked over to see Poseidon's Twin brother Hades Hugs His Husband, Persephone, well technically more his best friend but still.    
"Hades! Oh i missed you..." Perse said. Zeus nudged his assistant over encouraging him to talk to his brother.    
The Solstice began as Zeus took care of The problems the Other gods brought before him. It was usually simple problems thankfully. But that's what the Solstices were there for.    
Everything was going fine.   
Until he noticed one god missing.   
"Where Is Ares?" Zeus asked looking around. He was met with Shrugs and i do not knows.   
Suddenly a loud noise echoed in the room.   
"OH PLEASE BROTHER DO YOU THINK I WOULD MISS THE SOLSTICE MEETING!?" came the dark cackling Voice.   
Ares. The god of War. Zeus's Brother.    
Zeus sighed frustrated. "Ares please this is serious do try to contain yourself." the god of the skies Scolded.    
Ares growled.    
"Oh please you goody two shoes can calm yourselves. I’m just here to attend the meeting." he said waving his cane. He smiled at Hades.   
"Hello Doctor." he Chuckled.    
Poseidon stepped in front of His brother and brother in law.    
"This is the solstice Ares you can't do anything here." he warned, trying to keep his dear ones safe.   
Ares grinned, a Devilish smile filled with Sharp teeth.   
"Oh Poseidon...earthshaker. I wouldn’t dream of hurting your Twin. Here at least. As for Persephone....well. He knows the whole song and dance with that." The god of war chuckled, a threat in his voice.   
Zeus sighed as persephone bared his teeth in warning to the dark god.   
"That’s enough of that Ares..." Zeus warned. The god of war snorted in disdain at his younger brother and sat back as the solstice continued.


	2. Chapter 2

\---Ares P.o.v--

 

As usual, the solstice was a complete bore. There was little more than chatter over petty affairs involving the ever present and entirely  _ incompetent _ mortals. The only thing that I managed to find worse than the complete and utter boredom and lack of violence was the way everybody held on to my brothers words with wrapped attention. It was almost as if they actually believed that the pig-headed excuse of a god had anything important to say. If I had the ability within me, I’m sure I’d pity their ignorance. The fools seemed to have no idea how wasted their time was with this petty event. I don’t even know why I showed up at this miserable, pointless meeting. I’m partially convinced that I simply come to see what stupid problems have arisen over the year.

 

I now regret that decision, though. I find myself doing little more than suffering, and though the idiocy of everybody around me usually has the same outcome, it’s only intensified by the close proximity and the constant droning. Try as i might to avoid it, my thoughts always come back to my  _ dear, sweet _ brother, Zeus, and all of the shit he’s done to me and our brother. He doesn’t deserve to rule olympus. None of them do. Yet, here I sit, in a seat at the solstice, listening to the fool that all of these idiots idolize while i try my hardest not to cause a war of the gods. Although me and Thanatos are more powerful than most, I doubt that even if we worked together, that we could take on the whole of olympus. I Just wish that there were more like us, more with ht esense to know the lies from truth. More that had the proper ambition. 

 

I had managed to get so lost in my own thoughts that I didn’t notice that the meeting had ended. Or, that Hades had come over. I barely managed to keep myself from attacking the man when he startled me out of my stupor. I don’t honestly didn’t know wether to laugh at or ignore his scream of fright. I did, however, let out a growl when  _ Poseidon _ came over. I had grown a deep hatred for that boy. He always seemed to think that I had some sort of vendetta against him and his twin, and he was partly right, for I did hate him to the core, but when it came to hades, I had no spite in mind. He had honestly managed to land himself in my favor, and the fact that his twin seemed to think that I was constantly out to hurt him boiled my blood, so to speak.

 

“Watch yourself asshole, you hurt him, I  _ drown _ you.” Damn that overprotective fool. I wish I could behead him, but not with this many people around, and it would absolutely devastated Hades, so I’ll spare the man for now.  

I manage to grit my teeth enough to not bite his head off, to my own surprise.

 

\---Neutral P.O.V----

“N-now now Sei it’ll be alright. Besides! It’s the solstice! A day a of peace!” Hades said trying to prevent his boss and his twin from killing each other. From behind him perse mumbled

 

“I mean i dont think anyone would miss him…” the nature god was still sour. 

 

“I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE TWIT” This time, Ares did let loose a low and menacing growl that had Hades wanting to run for cover, but forced himself in between the two, knowing that if he didn’t, they’d get in a lot of trouble, and multiple people would get hurt. He stood with Poseidon to his back, not daring to take his eyes off of the enraged elder, and put his arms out, using himself as a sort of human (or god) shield.

 

“N-now boss -you know h-how this will end. Y-you promised to t-try and b-be  _ civil”  _ Hades stammered frightened. Ares Snarled then frustrated Stormed out of the room. When they were clear Hades turned to Perse.

 

“Perse what the FUCK?” He said. Perse looked around. 

 

“What??? I was only telling the truth!” he protested. Hades groaned, and facepalmed, frustrated. He loved his brother and his best friend/Husband but this constant hatred of his boss was getting a teensy bit annoying. 

Persephone and Poseidon looked at each other as Hades turned around Grumbling. 

 

The twin gods used to Live on Olympus together Until after their god training they Found what they were meant to do. 

 

Unfortunately that meant Most of the time Hades was Bound to the underworld, except for during the Solstices and occasional rare visits. Poseidon watched his brother with Concern. He knew the reason his twin worked for the darker God. It still frustrated him though.

 

Hades walked away in what he would have described as a skulk, had it been anyone else, but since it was him, he was just going to say that he walked away, because the lord of the underworld does not  _ skulk _ . He needed to find a way to make sure that his brother and boss didn’t kill each other, but that was far easier said than done. He knew that Poseidon was just being overprotective as always, and to an extent, he could understand that. He knew perfectly well that his anxiety would never allow him to actually stand up for himself, and in such circumstances, he was more than glad to let his brother help. He knew he needed it, and he was thankful for the aid. But this tended to make his brother think that he was absolutely incapable of sticking up for himself, and he went into guard dog mode over the tiniest thing, including his boss, who, although he was a bit rough in the guy, would never actually hurt him. He wish he could find a way to communicate that to his brother, but the god had already designated Ares as a threat, and it would take a miracle to convince him otherwise.

  
  


Hades sighed. The real Threat was.. _ him _ . He knew the difference was he was pretending to be Ares. He only knew his name. He didn’t know anything else. Thanatos. But he was sure if he could tell Poseidon and Perse any of that. Despite never actually hurting him himself Ares was unpredictable at times so the Scientist god was concerned, as one tended to be around such a massive source of volatile chaos.

 

Speaking of volatile chaos, the telltale shriek of none other than Eris was the only warning he had before he was pinned to the ground in a suffocating hug by his  _ friend _ . It took him a moment to regain his bearings enough to push the insanely strong goddess off of himself. Once he managed to regain the air that she had knocked out of him, he shot her a glare that could melt ice. He pinched where the bridge of his nose would be, and took several deep breaths, before looking turning his gaze to the source of insanity.

 

“Hello, Eris. It’s been a while.”

 

“It sure has Lamies.”

 

It took him a moment to precess what she had just said before it clicked. Hades, Lameies, lame. It was another one of those stupid insults she liked to think up. He resisted the urge to light her on fire, no matter how strong it was. He couldn’t show any type of hostility at the solstice. He had to remain the bigger person, er ,well, god. With another brief round of his breathing exercises. 

 

“Eris, we’ve talked about these stupid names.”

 

“Nooooo, you talked, I ignored you. HEY!, Wanna see this  _ really cool  _ chimera I made?”

 

Ah, that was his cue to leave.

 

“Yeaaaah, no. As, um, _ entertaining _ as that sounds, I have some business to attend to.” Without further adieu, Hades disappeared in a whirlwind of flame, leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the porcelain floor, and a pouting Eris behind. There was no way he was sticking around for another one of her monstrosities. 

**Author's Note:**

> AU Tumblr https://greekhatmythosau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Official Discord https://discord.gg/6mjbhX6


End file.
